grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Drakar Skill Tree
Notes: *Drakar is capable of manipulating both the Stygian and its own powers simultaneously. *Many abilities now range to a maximum of five. *Certain abilities prior to Drakar act as a passive effect towards some previous abilities. *When converting to Drakar, Dio gains 30 more SP, up to a grand total of 60 SP maximum for use. Active Left Side (Technique) Rebound No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 3 sec AP Consumed: 3 Info: Spawns a hand at a very short distance (frontal to be precise) that pushes towards the Drakar, pushing enemies towards him. (Effect) Rebound: Adjusted Distance No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Rebound Lv 3 Info: Increases the distance of Rebound, allowing him to push enemies that are further away. (Technique) Vertical Blink No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Increased Dash Speed Cooldown: 4-2 AP Consumed: 6 Info (1): Flash teleports instantly at a vertical, short distance. Info (2): Halves the cooldown time. (Effect) Necrotic Hit Count No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Necrotic Lv 3 Info: Enhances the amount of hits Necrotic can perform. (Special) Evil Shock No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Rebound Lv 3, Vertical Blink Lv 2, Necrotic Hit Count Cooldown: 0 AP Consumed: 20 Info: Spawns up to three spheres that are used as bombs. Hitting the X command will cause them all to explode simultaneously. If the spheres are not set of within 10 seconds, they will vanish. (Effect) Black Space Damage No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Black Space Info: Enhances the base damage of Black Space. (Technique) Life Keep No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Evil Shock Lv 5 Cooldown: 90 AP Consumed: 6 Info: Consumes half of the Drakar's HP, stashing it away in another dimension. For 100 seconds, when he is defeated, the HP will come back to him and ressurect him and heal a portion of the HP he stashed away. The more levels, the more amount he can restore. Basically the Drakar's version of the Druid's Ressurection. (Special) Kill Zone No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Life Keep Lv 5 Cooldown: 30 AP Consumed: 50 Info: Spawns a totem that sprays a DoT mist. It deals heavy damage once per second. Stays for about 15 seconds. (Effect) Sustained Kill Zone No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Kill Zone Lv 5, Black Space Damage Lv 2 Info: Increases the base time of Kill Zone to 18, 20, 22, 24, or 26 seconds. Right Side (Technique) Charging Death Star (1) No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 3 AP Consumed: 3 Info: Charges the Soul Reaver to slice forward for strong damage. The longer the charge, the number of hits. (Technique) Charging Death Star (2) No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Charging Death Star (1) Lv 5 Cooldown: 3 AP Consumed: 3 Info: Charges the Soul Reaver to slice forward through enemies. The longer the charge, the more distance sliced and the increased damage. (Effect) Haunting Shock Damage No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Haunting Shock Info: Enhances the base damage of Haunting Shock. (Special) Blocker No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Charging Death Star (1) Lv 5, Charging Death Star (2) Lv 5, Haunting Shock Damage Cooldown: 7 AP Consumed: 20 Info: Spawns a large stone wall with swords and skulls sticking out. If it comes into contact, it shatters while damaging the person who touched the Block. Stays for about 10 seconds. Because of the short cooldown, it is possible to implant more than one Blocker. (Effect) Sustained Blocker No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Blocker Lv 5 Info: Increases the base time of Blocker to 11, 12, or 13. (Technique) Fly Away No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Blocker Lv 5 Cooldown: 3 AP Consumed: 6 Info: Quickly performs a 360 degree spin that throws nearby enemies far away. (Special) Chaotic Spark No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Fly Away Lv 5, Onrush: Reduced AP Cooldown: 15 AP Consumed: 66 Info: Spawns a demonic sphere that shoots its spikes out several times before exploding. (Effect) Onrush: Reduced AP No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Onrush Lv 2 Info: Decreases the amount of AP used of Onrush while rushing. Approximately 50% of the AP is saved. Passive Combo Application Combo Attack Lv 1 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Stygian's basic combination. It first strikes with the claw, then uses the Soul Reaver to pull the target back, lifting them up and then bringing them down. Combo Attack Lv 2 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: Z Z Z Z Info: Drakar's basic combination. It uses the powerful Rake Hand to pull the target closer, before slicing down and up with the Soul Reaver and then slamming down on them. This combination does not require a target. Note: This ability lacks damage, but makes it up in speed. Utilizing Combo Utilizing Combo No. of Levels: 1-3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Input: During Combo, ↑''' Z Info: Slices the target upward and attacks with a spherical orb. Higher levels increases the base damage. Jump Attack Jump Attack Lv 1 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: '''↑ Z Info: Simply jumps up and slices. Jump Attack Lv 2 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: ↑''' Z Z Info: After slicing, the Drakar attacks with a spherical orb. Apply Jump Apply Jump No. of Levels: 1-3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Input: '''↑ ↑''' '''↑ Z Info: Allows the Drakar to fly and sweep while in midair. The more levels, the more damage the sweep can perform. AP Increased AP Recovery No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-3 Requires: Increased AP Recovery Lv 2 Info: Greatly increases the AP Recovery rate. Starting AP No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-2 Requires: Increased AP Recovery Lv 5, Starting AP Lv 3 Info: Spawns the game with a greater amount of AP. Critical Chance Increased Critical Strike Chance No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-3 Requires: Increased Critical Strike Chance Lv 2 Info: Greatly increases the chances of any Critical Attacks. Category:Skill Trees